Unlikely Partners
by tumblrqueen
Summary: Charlie Bradbury is just a regular person. She goes to work, geeks out about fandoms...and fights demons and monsters. Normal, right? She thinks she's seen it all after going on so many hunts with the Winchesters, but when one day she meets a mad man in a pinstriped suit called the Doctor, her whole life changes.


Charlie Bradbury carefully walked into the large building. Shaking with nerves, she proceeded to approaching the front desk. Quickly reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her fake FBI badge.

"Agent Wilson," She greeted, using her fake name and holding up her badge, "I'm here to investigate the disappearances," She told the man sitting at the desk. He nodded to her, gesturing towards the elevator. Over the course of the past week, a multitude of people had gone missing in this building. The news article on it caught her eye, and before she knew it, she was at the building investigating, ready to hunt whatever creature was the source of the disappearances.  
>To begin her hunt, she was going to talk to those who worked with those who had disappeared. Perhaps they knew something, or maybe they were the creature. A vampire, werewolf, djinn, or something like that. She thought it'd be a small case. Something that she, a-hunter-in-training, could handle.<p>

Continuing to walk across the lobby, towards the elevator, something caught her eye, "That is the creepiest statue ever," Charlie muttered to herself as she passed a large angel statue. It was life size, and looked like it was crying.

Charlie shook off the odd feeling about the statue, and pressed the button on the elevator side. After a few seconds, the door opened and she stepped inside.  
>Charlie stood there, awkwardly. 'God, I hate elevators' she thought to herself. A confined space with random people that you must stand with multiple minutes, Oh yay.<p>

"'Ello," a voice could be heard behind her. Startled, she turned the face the man behind her.

"Oh, um, hi," she said nervously.

"John Smith, health and safety," he greeted, smiling, holding up his badge.

"Ch-agent Wilson," Charlie introduced herself, using her fake name again and holding up her badge. John chuckled,

"Well it was nice meeting you agent," he said to her as the elevator doors opened and John stepped out. As the doors were slowly reaching each other to close, John popped his head back, "Just a heads up, when it comes to fake IDs, you have to make sure the last row of numbers have 9 digits, not 8," he flashed a cheeky smile and strutted away. Left dumbstruck, Charlie stood there as the doors closed again and the elevator rose.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Charlie stepped out. Her mind raced with different scenarios. He wouldn't tell anyone she wasn't really an agent, would he? Maybe he was a hunter too. Maybe he was the creature. 'Charlie, you're overcomplicating things,' she mental scowled herself.  
>Sighing, she readjusted her bag strap, and kept walking. Her next stop was to the working area of Ms. Christina Walker, one of the missing people.<br>The workplace was a small office cubicle. Not very big, not very small. Approaching it, Charlie noticed the various photos and small decorations all around. They ranged from photos of the faculty Christmas party, to a small flower plant.

In hopes of finding some sort of note or anything that could help her discover whatever it was that was responsible for the disappearances, Charlie began to search through the draws and files in the cubicle. She began to grow discouraged, pictures of puppies and work checks being the only things she could find.  
>"Excuse me, m'am," a voice interrupted her. Charlie popped her head up to greet the stranger, "Um hi," she said weakly. She reached into her jacket pocket, fiddling away nervously in attempt to grab her badge.<p>

"Agent Wilson, and I'm investigating the disappearances-" Charlie was cut off by the woman.

"Well agent, do you have a search warrant?" She questioned.

"I um-erm, I." Charlie stuttered, being too nervous to speak clearly.

"Christina was my good friend," the woman began, "And for you to have so much disrespect towards her," she paused, "I should just call the police." The threat made Charlie's heart race, her nervousness increasing. Then, a miracle occurred. As if he came out of nowhere, John had arrived, standing beside Charlie.

"Ah agent Wilson, it seems you dropped your papers on your way in," he said with his usually cheeky grin, holding up search warrants. Charlie stared at him bewilderedly. The paper looked completely real. It even had her name printed on it.

"Sorry for the mix up, have a nice day," John said to the woman, before turning to face Charlie. He quickly grabbed her by the elbow, and walked towards the door. John carefully opened the door, and stepped into the hallway.

"Alright, now that I've saved your skin, care to explain why you're impersonating a federal agent?" John questioned her, making sure no one could hear them.

"I'll explain after you explain how that paper looked real, /and/ had my name on it," Charlie retorted, gathering up some more courage.

"Psychic paper," he said simply, "It shows whatever I want it to show," he explained, "Now it's your turn. Explain."

Charlie sighed, "I'm a hunter," she admitted, "I'm trying to find out what's causing the disappearances,"

"A hunter?" John repeated. "As in someone who hunts animals?"

"No, I hunt demons and stuff," Charlie said, as if it were a regular thing.

"Okay..." John trailed off, not entirely believing her.

"All that biblical monster stuff? Yeah, it's real."

"And you believe one of these 'supernatural' creatures are behind the disappearances?"

Charlie nodded. "Exactly. So, why are /you/ here?"

"Same as you, investigating," he answered her simply, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pinstriped suit. "But not 'hunting'," he sighed, "Give me a moment, I'll save the whole long explanation thing," John said to her. He reached out to her, placing his middle and index fingers on her temples.

The new information surged through her brain, allowing her to understand who John really was. It was nothing like Charlie had ever felt before. New knowledge was being placed inside her head. The mind of the Doctor: The last of the Time Lords, the savior of worlds, and the loneliest man. The sadness made her heart ache, but the wonder and extraordinary adventures made her smile. It was just like the stories she grew up with-well, sort of. There were quests and monsters and aliens and all sorts of endless adventures! It was everything Charlie had always wanted to do.

"Y-You're the Doctor!" Charlie exclaimed with a mix of shock and excitement.

John-well, the Doctor, grinned widely, "The one and only." He answered her, flashing yet another cheeky smirk. "Now Ms. Wilson, care to tell me your real name now?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm Charlie," she answered, stretching her hand out to shake. "Charlie Bradbury,"

"Nice to meet you, Charlie Bradbury," The Doctor replied, shaking her hand. They were silent for a moment, both beaming at each other. Charlie looked like a child on Christmas. Her excitement was more than obvious, and in the terms of the modern world, she was about 10 seconds away from 'fangirling'.

A sudden realization entered the ginger's mind. "Wait..." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow. "If you're here, then there must be monsters or aliens. I knew it! I _am_ a monster magnet!"

"A monster magnet?" The Doctor repeated, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Long story." Charlie muttered, as she turned on her heel, slowly starting to pace. "Okay, so, it's not just monsters and demons that are real. Aliens too. Isn't this just great." She mumbled sarcastically. The Doctor chuckled at her reaction, as he took a step in front of her. His arms placed themselves down on her shoulders.

"Alright, stop pacing." He instructed, giving a reassuring smile. His hands fell back to his side, as he placed them back into his pockets in a rather laid back manner. "Aliens are real, I would know, I am one." The Doctor chuckled at his own joke. "Anyways, I need your help, Charlie. You obviously know much more about this 'hunting' thing than I do."

The smile that formed on Charlie's face was impossible to stop. All her life, Charlie had just been a geek who occasionally helped out the Winchesters, but there was something about hearing someone say that they needed her that couldn't help but make her smile. "Alright, Doc', you got yourself a partner in crime."


End file.
